The Royal Palace
by MelodyRinn
Summary: So it was Aisha's first day in Hamel High. She was a dependent girl who always rely on her brother, but she soon realized that her life was changing and she need to change along with it too. The same guy who she thought she hated from the bottom of her heart would be the same guy who would change her life completely.
1. Chapter 1

Right! So I decided to rewrite this since the original is a suckish and I really really really have no idea where it was heading to.

So Chung and Aisha are still sibling! Yay! Eve is human and Rena is still a sweet little elf, but if you don't want to die, I advice you not to mess with her. And Elsword... still being a know-it-all and a stubborn little kid...

Elsword: HEY! *get offended*

Oh well, screw him, lets get started already~

Classes: Elsword: Rune Slayer (17)

Aisha: Elemental Master (15)

Chung: Deadly Chaser (17)

Eve: Code Empress (17)

Rena: Grand Archer (17)

Raven: Blade Master (18)

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.

Chapter 1: A New Born Princess

Narrator's POV:

In a peaceful little world called Elrios, a child was born. The mother gratefully held the tiny child in her arm as she sat on the bed. She looked up at her husband with such a great pride that no one could describe. Next to her was an innocence-looking boy. His eyes widen as he looked at the tiny baby.

"Welcome to the world, Aisha," the father whispered gently to the baby as he held his new born daughter in his arms.

As the princess of Hamel City, her duty was to protect and guide her people.

* * *

3 years later

"Weeeeeeee!" The screech of a little girl echoed across the garden.

"Wait no!" The maid yelled out, "don't go there princess!" The little one paid no attention to her maid and continued to travel across the garden. She was riding on a purple toy car and screaming with joy as the wind blew against her hair. "I am so getting extra pay for this," the maid mumbled as she slowed down to catch her breath. As they tiny little car went by, the child was able to caught the rope hanging by the tree.

"Rope!" She giggled as she held the end of the rope while she threw the other one. The rope caught on the pole and coincidentally pulled the car around the circle, leaving back streaks of grass and dirt. (Yea right, like a little 3 years old could do that) The girl was filled with joy and laughter as the car was pulled around the circle. Suddenly the car abruptly stopped and she was threw high into the air. Unaware of how much danger she was in, she shrieked with laughter as she was coming closest toward the ground. Her shriek was heard across the sky just as a blond boy walked out.

"What the-" he quickly ran toward her. He quickly did a duck-and-roll and caught the baby as he landed on his knees.

"So lucky I had listened to father," the boy sighed as he stood up with the child in his arms, who was still laughing as if nothing had happened. "Aisha!" The boy said as he set her down on the ground, "bad girl! You don't go around flying like that, you're not a bird!"

But the girl continued to giggled as she looked up cheerfully at him with those lavender eyes. Then he looked around the saw the mess she had made, he sighed and mumbled, "how did a baby like you know how to create... this?"

She looked identical to her mom while his the boy looked identical to his father. No one would had been able to figure out that they were sibling.

"Alright, come on, lets go eat," the boy said before he grabbed her tiny little hand and guided her in. Even though he was only 2 years older than her, he acted very mature. Partly because he was the next heir.

As they walked into the main hall of the castle, they was greeted by a woman with lavender hair dressed in white and golden clothes. Her hair reaches down to her waist as she wore a small white crown. She was in her mid thirty, but she looked even younger than that.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" Her voice was soft and gentle as she speak.

"Oh um... think we gonna need a new gardener, mom" the boy said shyly.

The mother laughed slightly and said, "Aisha did you destroyed the garden again?" Aisha just simply smiled as she ran in and hugged her mom. "Well, if can't be help, but we're getting you a teacher," she said. "Chung, can you bring her to the bathroom and get her ready for lunch?" Chung nodded and went to get ready with Aisha.

Once he was done, he headed to the diner room. It was a huge room with a medium size table with 4 seats. The mother was there along with their father as they chat. The father was a handsome man, he wore a simple white shirt and black pant. He had blond hair and blue eyes, similar to Chung's. He was also in his mid thirty but he looked a little bit older than that due to all the works he had to do. So the sibling went to sit down after they had greeted their parent.

* * *

12 years later

Aisha's POV:

There weren't really anything special about schools in Elrios. All schools were the same, but people rated the schools based on how they teach the kids. The best school was Hamel High. It was voted as 1st so people all around the world travel to Hamel in order to attend it. The best part was that this school train students magic, spells, and how to fight in combat.

I was able to learned magic over the past 10 years from my mother. As for Chung, he was able to mastered how to use guns father. He used a gigantic shooter called Destroyer, and 2 guns, so he gained the title of ''Deadly Shooter''. As for me, I gained the title of ''Elemental Master" since I was able to control the 4 elements; wind, fire, ice, and lightning. My life was mostly about studying and reading, so I don't really give a damn about other things. Also, thanks to my intelligent, I skipped 2 grades.

Haha that pissed Chung right off since he didn't really want to have a sister who was consider _smarter_ than him. Can't blame him though, his stupid brain doesn't really fit into the category of learning. Even so... I don't think that going to school is fun.

So first day of school always a bummer for me.

I yawned and tried to rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I unwillingly got out of my comfortable bed and stumbled toward the bathroom. I looked at the mirror to find a girl with messy, lavender hair and red eyes. I sighed and grabbed the comb and started fixing my hair. I tied my smooth, silky hair into 2 low pig tails and went to get ready.

*Knock knock*

I lazily put down my clothes I had picked out from the closet and went to get the door. Just as I opened it, a creature jumped in and yelled, "BOO!"

Surprised, I screamed and whacked it in the head with my staff.

"OW OW! OK STOP!" My wand was stopped dead in midair as I looked up, only to find a blond boy dressed in white and blue armor.

"Don't scared me like that!" I exclaimed and decided whacked him in the head again.

"Ok ok, jeez," he said as he yanked the wand out of my hand. Even though he might be stubborn and teaseful sometimes, he's actually really nice and caring.

"Ok gimme back my wand," I said.

"Not a chance," he said as he shook his head and a grinned formed on his lip. Annoyed, I tried to jumped up and grabbed it but he had put it high and out of my grasp. I pouted and narrowed my eyes at him. Then an idea hit me. ._..Why didn't I do this before? _I thought as an idea hit my mind. Then I snapped my fingers and his hair burst on fire. He immediately dropped the wand and his hands came up.

"GAH-! WHAT THE!" He screamed. I just smiled slightly and went to picked up my wand casually. Then I snapped my fingers again and the fire extincted. Lucky for him, the fire didn't burn his hair since he had just gotten a bath. Sucks for me though. I don't mind him going to school bald.

"Jeez, I was just playing," he mumbled as he rubbed his spiky hair.

"Did I mention that you shouldn't mess with me early in the morning?" I smiled as I went and put down my wand next to my clothes.

"Yes, _several_ times," he replied. "Now go change quickly."

I quickly got change, grabbed my stuff, and ran downstairs. I don't mind running, but the fact that the way to the diner room was too far since the castle was too big, so I decided teleport down. I mean seriously. Who build the bedroom a bunch of feet away from the kitchen? That's insane right?

As I turned around the corner, I accidentally bumped into something soft and warm. I fell down on my butt and let out a shriek as the staff dropped out of my grasp. I looked up to find a person dressed in a thick white jacket that reached down nearly to his ankles. He had straight, black hair and golden eyes. He wore black pants and a sword was strapped on his side. I thought he was a guard but he looked pretty young to be one.

"My bad, sorry," he apologized as he helped me up. Before I could said anything, he vanished.

_ What a strange guy... _I thought as I headed toward the diner room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Comer

Aisha's POV:

My stomach ached as my hands felt cold and sweats started to form on my forehead. I'm going to high school! HIGH SCHOOL I SAID! Well actually screw that, I was suppose to be in high school anyway. But I'm talking about 10th grade here, people! It's where pranks and jokes started and a bunch of big kids. It's not a place for a little girl like me. Well, I'm still a little girl in my opinion.

I was so nervous as we sat in the car. I kept glancing at the time, hoping if I focus enough, the time would froze before I even get to that dangerous place. I was too focus on the time that I didn't even noticed we were already here already until Chung tapped me by the shoulder.

"Come on Aisha, we're here," he said as the driver opened the door for us. The school was huge! It was surrounded by green grass that covered up 20 acres. In front of us were a white sidewalk where the grass separated. The school was colored in light blue with many white windows. The school had about 4 levels and was much bigger than any other school. I hurried and followed Chung as he set off toward the gate. Suddenly, a question came in my mind.

"Um.. Chung?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied without looking at me.

"Um... how do I know which class I'm in?"

"Hm... you can ask the principle."

"And where can I find her?"

"Don't worry, I'll go with you."

* * *

"Woa," I said as we walked into the hallway. There were lockers on both side. Between each set of lockers, there were huge glass panes. The wall was in baby blue and the floor was so shiny I could see my reflection in it. I was too focus on the floor that I accidentally bumped into Chung as he stopped abruptly.

I watched as he knocked on the door. After a brief moment of silent, a voice called out, "come in." I followed closely behind as I grabbed his arm nervously. The lady had blond hair that tied into a pony tail and she had on a red and white dress. She was doing paper work when we walked in.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Ariel," she smiled, "you must be the new student." I nodded shyly. "Don't worry, this school is really safe, we make sure to have everything under control." Then blah blah blah, I don't know and I don't care. I got lost in the middle of the conversation as Chung and her started talking.

Finally, after 10 minutes or so, they finished. I curtsied politely and walked out with Chung.

"So here's your schedule," he said as he handed me the piece of paper. "You're basically in the same class as me. Magic Class, Math Class, Alchemist Class, etc..." he said. "Come on, class start in 5 mins."

* * *

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Denka, which you should know from last year's Alchemist Class" the teacher said. _Although he's a bear... _I thought as I stared at the bear dressed in blue. "Welcome to Alchemist Class, since we all know we all know each other, we'll save time by skipping the introduction part," he said as he glanced around, once his eyes landed on me, he stopped. I blinked as he frowned and crossed over to his desk to pick up a sheet of paper.

"Oh right, I heard we're having a new student today," he said cheerfully as he looked up, "please introduce yourself." He signaled for me to stand up with his hand.

I unwillingly stood up and shyly said, "Um, hello, I'm Aisha."

"Please tell us something about yourself," Mr. Denka said.

"Well, I um..." I was speechless since I had no idea what to say. I could felt all eyes were on me as I tried to think of something.

"She's my sister," Chung blurted out next to me, "and we have the same parents." _Save my the bell! _I thought in relief and let out a small sigh. Mr. Denka looked surprise. Well obviously, we were nothing alike. Being in Hamel doesn't mean he have to know the princess... Right?

"Well, class, please welcome Aisha and make her feel welcome," he said as we sat back down.

"Thanks," I whispered to him. He just simply nodded chuckled at me.

"I just don't want you to make me look bad on the first day of school." Realized his real intention, I narrowed my eyes at him. _Should've known,_ I thought as I looked around the room, taking in every little details before focused my attention back on the board.

* * *

"Ughh math, I hate it," Chung whined as we headed to Math Class.

"Its not that bad," I shrugged.

"Yo Chung," a voice sounded as we looked behind us. I saw a person with red hair and an inappropriate outfit approaching us. His bangs covered most of he eyes and there were 2 braided strings of hair on both side of his ears. His black sleeveless shirt stopped above his stomach. He had tattoos on both of his shoulder and he wore black gloves. His white pant seemed too baggy for him. He had on a golden necklace and a white sword strapped on his side.

"What's up, man," Chung greeted as they did a handshake. _Ugh. Boys.._. I thought. "Aisha, meet Elsword. Elsword, Aisha," Chung said as he turned to me.

"Aren't you looked a little young kid?" He said as he looked at me. Despite my age, I looked like a 12 years old kid... _Wonder how did that happened..._ I sarcastically thought as I glared at him.

Annoyed by his attitude, I replied shortly, "no." Then he reached his hand up and pinched my cheek, hard. I got irritated and set his hair on fire.

But he just simply took his hand back and smirked, "magic huh?" He snapped his finger and the fire extincted. I frowned, then narrow my eyes.

There were only 2 kind that can control Fire Magic, Elemental Master and... "you're a Rune Slayer!" He just chuckled.

"Bingo! And that's why, your poor fire magic wont work on me."

"Who told you I can only use fire?" I smiled and used my sweetest voice.

"Uh oh..." Chung mumbled.

"Cyclone!" I said as I casted a small tornado at him.

"What the-" his voice was cut off as the small tonardo caught him off guard.

"Eh... maybe it's a bad idea to let you guys meet each other..." Chung said as he watched Elsword being swept away by the tornado.

"Lets get to class," I said as I grabbed him and dragged him toward Math Class.

"Elsword! I'll catch up with you later!" Chung yelled back as Elsword continued to get beaten by the tiny little tornado.

* * *

I took my seat next to Chung as we waited for the rest of the students. I took out the math book and looked over some pages.

"Hi," a cheerful, sweet voice startled me as I looked up. An elf was standing over me, smiling cheerfully.

"Hi," I replied as I put down the book.

"I'm Rena," she introduced.

"I'm Aisha," I replied back.

"Yea we were in the same Alchemist class!"

"Oh right!" I recalled back at the Alchemist class when I noticed a blonde elf. She was wearing a puffy green and white dress. A bow was strapped on her back, but she didn't carried any arrows, so I was wondering how can she shoot. She settled down on the available seat in front of me and we started talking casually.

Suddenly, a furious redhead burst in, he looked around before his gaze stopped upon me. "YOU!" He pointed a finger at me.

"Oh hey cool it down there Elsword!" Rena stood up as she felt the tense atmosphere.

"You little-!" Elsword ignored her but suddenly, the bell rang. "We're not done with this!" "Oh hey Rena," he grumbled as he crossed over to the seat next to Chung. "Didn't see you there."

"I really have no idea what's going here, but I assumed you guys know each other?" Rena asked.

"Apparently, ye-" Chung sighed but was cut off as I spoke up.

"Nope, never seen him before in my life."

"What!?" Elsword suddenly jumped up from his seat. "Are your brain working alright? And what's up with your hair!? They're purple!" That was also when I lost my calm and stood up too.

"Don't bring my hair in this! And look who's talking! It look like someone dumbed a bucket of paint on your head!"

"Hey! My hair is natural!"

"So is mine!"

"And I'm not uncomfortable with this!" Rena's voice rang out in the air and the atmosphere suddenly became heavy. "The teacher is here. _Shut it_, or risk getting detention!"

Her voice startled us both and we hurried back to our seat. Chung looked like he was about to pee in his pant when he did nothing wrong and Elsword looked petrified. I never would've thought that a sweet elf could turn into a demon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Combat Class

Aisha's POV:

I'd been going here 3 days already. Things were getting among pretty well, except whenever that baka is present...

* * *

During lunch time

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed as I tried one of Rena's cooking. Her food was amazing! We were siting under the tree shade. Around us were a beautiful garden with flowers and trees. Apparently this part of school was banned just because the teachers afraid the students would destroy garden. But hey, it felt nice here.

I liked Rena, she was like a big sister to me.

"Here, try this one," she said as she held out a piece of cake.

"OMG I LOVE YOU!" I exclaimed as I ate it.

"Aww! You're just too cute!" She said as she pulled me into a hug and nearly squeezing me to death.

"R-rena!" I whined as I tried to pulled away.

"Quiet it down you 2," a voice sounded above us. Apparently, we're not the only one here. I looked up to find a certain redhead was sleeping on the branch with his back against the tree.

"Rena... why is there a red squirrel laying on the branch, sleeping?" I asked.

"Hm... a lazy squirrel that is," she said cheerfully, "if you want, I'll called the animal control!"

"Hm..." I said as an idea came into me. I told Rena to pack the stuff up and sneaked over to the school field where there were a group of guards standing there. With my loudest voice, I yelled, "HEY! THERE'S A STUDENT SLEEPING IN THE GARDEN ON THE TREE!"

Quickly, we hid behind the tree as the guards' heads jerked up and they looked toward the direction of the garden. They swiftly ran over as I smiled and sneaked back to where that redhead was for a quick peek.

"Hey! Get down there! What class you're in!?" One of them yelled out. Elsword stood on the tree, looking for an exit as the guards were trying to get to him.

"You'll pay for this, grapehead!" He shouted.

"I'd love to see you try," I smiled, "if you're ever going to get out of there." Rena's giggles soon turned into a laugh as we watch Elsword trapped on the tree. That was when I realized that I had accidentally screamed out loud.

"Uh.. we better run too," Rena said as she glanced behind us. I looked back and saw that 2 of the guards were heading in our direction.

"Yea you're right, let escape," I said as we dashed away from the scene.

"Where do... we go... next?" Rena managed as she panted.

"Um... up!" I said as an idea hit me.

"Wait huh?" She asked, confuse. I ignored her question, grabbed her hand and teleported up to the school roof.

"I hate teleporting," Rena whined as she struggled to stand.

"Yea me, too," I said, "its only for emergency though." Then I felt as if we were being watch, I swiftly turned around with my staff up. Only to be stared at strangely by 2 people.

One was a girl. Her white hair were tied into 2 buns on each side of her head with a white crown on top. Her blue stone were visible underneath her bangs. She wore a strapless white dress with a blue stone at the top in the middle. Her dress was puffy and spread out with white strings and golden decorations on it. She had on white shoes, 2 golden bracelets on her wrists, and a golden necklace that wrapped around her neck. One of her drone was white while the other was black with golden decoration. She was drinking tea with her legs crossed. I recognized her as the Alterian princess.

The other one was a guy dressed in a white cloak, black pant, and a sword strapped by his side. I lowered down my staff once I realized they were just students who go here.

"Hey Eve!" Rena greeted as she hugged the girl in white, "haven't seen you for a while~."

"Same to you too," she said as she pushed the elf away. Her voice was surprisingly monotonic.

"Hi Raven!" The elf said before she dived in for a hug.

"Hey Rena," Raven said as he blushed slightly.

"Why didn't you call me?" The elf pouted as she pulled away.

"Sorry, just some stuff came up," Raven apologized as he gave her a quick kiss on the lip.

_Wait whut!?_ I stared at them as my mouth hanged open slightly, barely noticeable. _Rena never tell me that she got a boyfriend!_

"Oh, have you guys meet Aisha?" Rena introduced as she walked over and pinched my cheeks, "isn't she adorable?"

"Rena!" I managed as I tried to slapped her hands away.

"Sorry," she giggled as I rubbed my red cheeks painfully.

"Hey," Raven said as he got up and held out his hand.

"I believed we've met this morning."

"Oh right! You're that stranger," I said as I shook his hand.

Rena raised her eyebrow at us.

"Would you 2 like some tea?" Eve offered.

"I just came to delivered a message for Eve," Raven explained. Rena just nodded as I accepted Eve's offer.

"What message were you delivering?" Unable to stopped myself, I asked out of curiosity.

"Engagement plan," Eve replied. Immediately, I spitted out the tea, spilling it everywhere. Good thing I did it after I turned away from Eve... It would be pretty troublesome to spit tea on a princess who offered you those tea.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked as I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Didn't you know? We're engage," Eve said as I stared at her blankly. "To make a better relationship between our 2 kingdoms, we had been arranged for an engagement."

"..." was all I can managed to says. Exactly, I was speechless. Chung had never tell me anything about this either.

"Oi, Aisha!" Rena was shaking me by the shoulder.

"Chung... Eve... engagement... what!?" I was trying to figured out what was going on. Things were all too blurry and unclear.

"Oi... think we gonna need Chung for this," Raven mumbled as he let out a small chuckle.

* * *

I walked toward class with Rena, Eve, and Raven. Still trying to solved out what had just happened. As I reached the Combat Class, I saw Chung was talking with Elsword. Combat Class was a huge room. 1/3 of it had desks and chairs and books while the other 2/3 had nothing but a big stage and place for training and dual. I grabbed Eve's hand and headed toward Chung. I slammed the book down on Chung's desk, startling him.

"You have some explaining to do," I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh hey Aisha," he said with a smile, "hey Eve." Eve didn't say anything but she crossed over and hugged him. I narrowed my eyes at both of them and rolled my eyes as they pulled apart. "Well, Eve should explain everything to you by now," Chung said, then he looked at Eve, "you did right?" Eve just nodded.

"But seriously? An engagement plan!? Without me knowing about it?" I said.

"Uhm... well-" he started but stopped as the teacher spoke up.

"Alright class, today I'll be assigning you a training partner," Ms. Camilla said, "you'll be fighting against them later on." There were some groaning and whining and complaining all around the room after she had finished. "_Silence_! Now here's your partner," she said before she started going through the list. I looked around the room instead of paying attention to her.

"-And last but not least, Elsword and Aisha."

I snapped my attention back at the teacher, wondering if I heard it wrong. But unfortunately... I didn't.

"Now go find your partner and start training, you have 5 mins," Ms. Camilla said as she started the time. _Ugh, I really have to be with him?_ I solemnly thought as he headed toward me.

"Ready to lose, grapehead?" He smirked as he pulled out his sword.

"I don't believe so, and I see you'd gotten off of that tree," I smiled as I readied my staff. We stood and glared at each other, waiting for our opponent to make the first move. I charged at him and ducked behind him, firing 2 fireballs. He jumped around and shot a rune at me.

"Cyclone!"

I casted a small tonardo toward him, but he jumped up to avoid it.

"Lunar Blade!"

I used Mana Shield and quickly dodged the attack before I dashed toward him. As he threw a rune at me, I used Statue of Glory to reflected the rune back at him.

"Is that all you got?" He asked as he jumped back.

"Nope," I said, "and what's that fighting of yours? Been taught by a girl?" Sudden he stopped and froze. I frowned as he made no signs of any movement. His bangs fell over his eyes and he didn't even bother to push it aside like usual. "Elsword?" I asked, confused. Then a whistle blew, signaling that practice time was over.

"Alright, lets have Speka and Chloe go first," Ms. Camilla announced as she stepped on the stage. As I was about to headed toward Elsword, Rena came and pulled me away. We sat at a bench on the right as we watched the battle. From time to time, I kept glancing over at Elsword but his back was toward me most of the time. Did I said something that offended him? I thought, puzzled by his reaction.

"Aisha!" Rena exclaimed as I snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Its your turn!" She said as she pulled me to my feet and led me to the stage. I slowly stepped up and readied my wand. His bangs still covered half of his face, making it hard for me to see his eyes. The whistle blew, signaling for us to start, but none make a move until Elsword looked up. Then he charged at me at such speed I didn't even expected.

I hastily casted Cyclone. However I relaxed too early, Elsword appeared through the tornado and kicked me in the stomach. I was lift into the air as pain suddenly exploded through my body. I started going unconscious before I knew it.

Chung's POV:

_What's wrong with Elsword? The aura around him was thick and intense,_ I thought. I frowned as Elsword made the first move by dashing toward Aisha. She used Cyclone but somehow he was able to get through uninjured. As he kicked her in the air, he used Lunar Blade. Before she hit the ground, he used Phoenix Talon, follows by Storm Blade as she was about to hit the ground. _Wait, does his energy even put up with all of those skills at once?_ I wondered.

Even though this was just a small battle, he was going overboard.

"Elsword!" I yelled out, "stop!" But it was no use, he continued to attacked Aisha. Even Ms. Camilla was trying to made him stop.

Clang!

Before he could slash at Aisha in midair, his sword was knocked out of his hand.

"Elsword. _That's_ _enough_," I looked over to see Rena with her bow raised, her other hand was on the arrow, stretching out the string, readied to pull it. Her voice was deadly dangerous, causing everyone around to took a step back in fear.

_Aisha! Right!_ I thought as I remembered her. I shoot my Destroyer against the ground and lifted me upward. I caught Aisha and landed in a crouch. She had bruises everywhere. Her clothes was torn and some of the cut was bleeding nonstop. I quickly dashed toward the infirmary with Aisha in my arms.

_Oi Elsword, why did you do this_? I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Another Side of Him

Aisha's POV:

I opened my eyes only to found out that I was in a white room with similar curtain and bed. It took me a while to realized where I was. I was batched up but the pain was still there. _What had gotten into Elsword?_ I thought, _I didn't say anything mean to him.. right? _

"So how are you feeling?" a voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find Chung and Eve standing next to the bed.

"I'm fine," I mumbled as I shifted my gaze back on the white marble ceiling, "what time it is?"

"Its 3 hours since you past out.. so school is almost over in about..." Chung replied as he counted with his finger.

Ring ring ring!

"Now," he said. "Can you stand?" I sat up, trying to ignore the pain in my body. As he saw me struggled to stand, he sighed and checked his watch. "The meeting start in 10 mins right?" He asked Eve as she nodded, "can we move back the time a little?"

"No since this is the only time they're free and we need every seconds we can get," she replied.

"Its ok, you go ahead," I said.

"But-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I'm fine by myself, you don't need to worry."

"But-" again, he was cut off as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a child anymore Chung. Beside, you have more important things to do."

Eve bit her lips, "I would call Raven but he's on a mission right now with Rena."

"Just go!" I whined as Chung hesitated, "or would you rather becoming food for a hot, flaming dragon?"

"Dragon? There's no dragon here," he frowned.

"_I'm_ the dragon," I said as I summoned a small fire in the palm of my hand, followed by a creepy smile on my face.

"You are all kinds of creepy," he chuckled, "alright, just be safe on the way back, called mom and dad if you need help." Then he and Eve disappeared behind the door.

I sighed as I just sat there, wondering what would mommy said if I come home like this. Then I picked up my phone and dialed in the numbers. I waited patiently as the phone beep.

"How may I help you Miss Aisha?" A voice said on the other side. _Lina..._ I thought. Lina was my personal maid.

"Um, do you mind telling mommy- I mean mother that I would be late today? I want to stay after school to get some works done," I said.

"Yes, Miss Aisha, please be careful, oh and, princesses don't say 'um'." she chuckled.

"Oh shut up," I smiled. She was also the only mentor who can deal with me, so I don't really mind her telling me what to do.

"Princesses also don't say shut-"

Beep.

I quickly hanged up before she could lecture me any further.

"How are you planning to get home?" A voice spoke up, causing me to jumped up in surprise and dropped the phone. I looked up to find Elsword leaning against the door with his hands in his pant pockets.

"I have no idea," I replied as I struggled to get down from the bed and crouched down to get my phone. As I stood up, the injury on my leg became stronger. I gritted my teeth and tried to endure the pain. Then I felt a pair of hand lifted me off the ground. I was startled to see that Elsword had carried me bridal style. "Wh-what? I can walk on my own!" I exclaimed.

"With that injuries of yours?" He chuckled as he put me back gently on the bed.

"Says the guy who caused it..." I mumbled softly. "Why are you still here anyway?" I asked.

"My only ride home is guarded by female," he replied casually as he leaned against the wall. Did I mentioned that he was pretty popular? Even though he wasn't a prince, he was part of the Red Knights, one of the most powerful army in Elrios.

"Well, I'm just gonna go and get some missing works," I said awkwardly as I struggled to stood up.

"I'll go with you," he said as he pushed himself away from the wall. Surprised, I raised an eyebrow at him. "As if I have any other things better to do," he shrugged.

"Alright," I mumbled. As I stood up, Elsword walked toward me and turned around so that his back is facing me.

"Get on, I'll give you a piggyback ride," he said.

"U-uh... I-I can walk," I stammered, shocked at his reaction.

"Or would you want me to carry you like before? That or a piggyback ride, your choice," _Yep... there's that same idiot, _I thought.

"Fine, a-a piggyback ride," I said and unwillingly climbed on his back. Then he headed out with me showing him where to go. I blushed at the sight of how close our face were. Good thing he didn't see it though.

I _swear_ I would die if anyone caught us.

"You want to go home now?" He asked after I finished gather up my stuff.

"Yea," I replied, "you know where it is?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot," he said, "beside, I've come there a few times."

"You did!?"

"Yea."

"..." after a moment of hesitation, I asked, "you didn't go into my room, did you?" Cause I recalled that one day, a stubborn redhead had walked into my room and set some of my things on fire... then one of my most precious bracelet went missing...

"Er... don't remember," he replied.

"YOU DID! DIDNT YOU!?" I screamed as I whacked him on the head with my staff.

"Well yea, I did. But so what? Its been 5 years already."

"Hmph," was all I could managed through my anger. _I swear I was going to knock that stupid head of his right off... _I thought as I stared at the back of his head. Well, not much to look at anyway. After a while, I drifted off to sleep.

Elsword's POV:

_So quiet... and so emotionless... _I thought as I had Aisha on my back. _Did she fall asleep?_ I glanced over and saw her face at the corner of my eyes. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, and not annoying at all. Half way to the castle, I felt my energy was draining, so I woke her up and set her down against the grass. I had came to stop at a place where the sun can easily be seen.

This had always been my favorite place; nice, quiet, and peaceful. In front of us were grassland, going down and coming in contact with the water as it was slapping ashore. I looked over to see the sleepy head was rubbing her eyes as she stared blindly ahead of her. I headed over to the vending machine and bought 2 cans of soda. I offered Aisha one as I popped out the top and started drinking the other one. I looked at her at the corner of my eyes as I leaned against the railing.

Guilt filled over me as I looked at her injuries. I was only planning to give her a few injures to teach her lesson not to mess with me. I didn't mean to hurt her, well, not that much anyway. I still don't get how I lost my control. I just don't like it when someone mentioned about 'her' or anything related to it. Usually I would just get mad.

However, somehow I experienced even a greater pressure when it came out from her mouth.

"Sorry," I apologized quietly.

"What for?" Her voice was soft, gentle, and tired.

"For what happened before."

"Its alright," I noticed a small smile appeared at her lip. Then we watched the sunset sank below the horizontal as we quietly sipped on drink.

"Come on, lets go home," I said before I threw away the can. She climbed on my back and drifted off asleep again. Surprisingly, I found myself enjoying this.

* * *

"Aisha, wake up," I nudged her gently. She woke up and lazily got off my back.

"Thanks, Els," she replied as a small yawn escaped from her. _Els?_ I thought, surprise by the nickname.

I just nodded and asked, "your family know you're coming ho-"

"AISHA!" Aisha was embraced by a lady who looked identical to her. I recognized that that she was the queen. "You got me worry sick! And why are you injure?"

"M-mother!" Aisha managed through the hugs and kisses and squeezes. "_I'm_ fine!" The lady sighed as she pulled away before she turned toward me.

"Oh hi," she greeted me as I dipped my head, "thank you for bringing my baby back."

"Mother!" She exclaimed, her cheek had turned rose-pink as I smirked at her.

"Would you want to stay for the night? Its getting dark," she smiled gently.

"N-" I started but was cut off as someone came out from the castle gateway.

"Yo Elsword!" Chung's greeted. "Come on dude, stay. I'm bored to death here!" He whined as I rolled my eyes. After 5 mins of arguing, he was able to pursued me to stay for the night. So then I spent the rest of the night hanging out with Chung after I called my dad and we ate dinner.

"So..." Chung said hesitately, "I heard you brought my sis home."

"Yea, she can't walk," I replied as I chewed on the cookie the maid had brought us.

"Thanks," he said. "She mentioned about 'her' didn't she?" I froze as he mentioned about 'her'. I nodded and continued to chewed on the cookie, only slower this time. Chung was the only person who I ever told about 'her' beside my dad. We were best friend since 3rd grade, so I trusted him. "I understand why you were mad but you can't just put it all out on Aisha either." Chung's voice had turned serious.

"Yea I know, I just lost control," I replied, "can we move on to another topic?"

"Glad to."

Aisha's POV:

I laid in bed with my eyes wide open. I continued to switch position, and after a while, I got irritated and sat up. _Shouldn't have slept like a pig all day... _I thought as I got out of bed and headed toward my window. My window was curved out so that there could be room for a small, comfortable place to laid on. I sat on the red mattress and gazed out the window.

The garden was visible under the moonlight shadow. The beautiful roses shined brightly against the white lights as the trees danced with the wind. _A good night for a walk..._ I smiled as I gently opened the window. I jumped out and lowering myself down using my energy. I landed on the wet grass and started walking around. The breezy wind flew against my skin as I headed toward the center of the garden. The center of the garden was a pretty place. In the middle, there was a small pinic table. In front of me was a white sidewalk that led to a small gazebo.

Suddenly I stopped as I saw someone was already there. I relaxed as I recognized it was only Elsword. I quietly sneaked up behind him and was about to scared him until he spoke up.

"Don't bother. I know you're there," I froze. _He was just guessing that, right?_ I thought, still emotionless. "What are you standing there for grapehead?" _Grapehead? You baka..._ I thought, irritated. _Ok, calm down, Aisha. Inhale, exhale. You could kill him later on._

"Can't sleep?" I asked, still trying to swallowed down my anger. He gave me a small nod as I sat down next to him on the bench. We sat there in silent as the wind blew past us, carrying leaves and pollen to a new destination. I sat there, hoping I would get tired any minute, but I didn't.

_What a one tireless night... _I sighed.

* * *

The next chapter is coming soon~

So most of it are the original but what happened later on WILL be different.


End file.
